Slimula
Biography (Summary) Slimula is 47 years old. He is the second son of Nikad and Nuki, and brother of Lumakai. He was born in 1053, as soon as he is born, Nikad and Nuki tell Lumakai to take care of Slimula while they are gone. As the parents are gone for 2 years or less, Lumakai trains Slimula to walk, and to get into a fighting position, even when he's only a few weeks old, Slimula was gifted with the ability to fight like a champion, at 3 months old. By the time Nikad and Nuki came back, Slimula was already walking, getting into fighting stances, and actually fighting other people that want to harm the earth. Then Comes age 1057, he is 4 and he learned how to talk, then at age 1058 Lumakai taught Slimula how to use Ki, and power up Ki Blasts to defend against far away enemies. then at Age 1059, he went to a normal school and got an education (Unlike Nikad). By Age 1080, he was already prepared for the challenges of life, and to protect the earth with his fighting skills at all costs. Appearance Slimula looks like a casual guy, he usually has his hands in his pocket. Even though he is 47, he looks like he's in his 20s. He has thick hair and thin eyebrows. His eyes are hazel colored. Personality Slimula has this superior personality, but when you get to know him he's a fierce and strong guy, ready to give up anything to protect his friends. He likes to fight but he doesn't like killing people. He is a nice guy in general. Abilities & Attacks The Kamehamehas * The Original Kamehameha: The first Kamehameha used in the series and the original technique developed and honed by Master Roshi, it involves wide sweeping arm movements before cupping the hands together. * Jet Kamehameha: This is usually a Kamehameha fired at the ground, propelling the user through the air in a jet-like manner in the opposite-direction. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly (in order to counter or to set-up an attack), remain airborne longer (for non-fliers), or to fly through the air quickly (again non-fliers). It is used by Goku mostly during the early World Martial Arts Tournament (mainly as a way to stay airborne due to his inability to fly and various other battles during his youth; most notably the final battle with King Piccolo). Goten also uses a modified version in the form of hand-stand during his Junior Division Finals match with Trunks. * Feet Kamehameha: Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his hands. During the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku uses this attack against Piccolo Junior. * Super Kamehameha: A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. * True Kamehameha: An even more powerful variation of the Super Kamehameha; it is Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. It is slightly lighter than a regular Kamahameha, and gives off a mystic aura. * Scatter Kamehameha: A Kamehameha Wave that disperses from a single stream into numerous blasts * Double Kamehameha: A Kamehameha released simultaneously from both hands at once * Feint Kamehameha: A Kamehameha in two energy spheres, allowing guidance by user's arm movements. Goku uses this attack against Frieza. * Angry Kamehameha: A "Kamehameha" attack in name alone; Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Blast. Draws inspiration from the finishing blow Goku dealt to Frieza. Goku uses only one hand for the attack. * Flying Kamehameha: This is when the user performs the Kamehameha while flying through the air. Used by Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku during the battle with Perfect Cell. * Instant Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant * Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Transmission Kamehameha. * Standing Kamehameha: This is when the user, instead of using the hand movements, just stands powering up for the attack and then launches it. It was used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan during his battle with Perfect Cell. * Solar Kamehameha: The strongest Kamehameha Cell mustered and said to have the power to destroy the entire solar system. Countered by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * Final Kamehameha: A combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Super Kamehameha, but its enormous power exceeds them both. Super Vegito uses it as an ultimate attack along with "Spirit Sword". In the video, it combines the style of Final Flash and shooting style of Super Kamehameha. In the anime, Vegito fires a powerful ball of energy that creates a large explosion upon hitting its target. Name origin: Final Flash and Super Kamehameha. * Combined Kamehameha: Similar to the Guided Kamehameha but fused together to create an even stronger Kamehameha, used by Goku Super Saiyan 4 against Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. * Chocolate Kamehameha: This attack combines the power of Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha Wave. It was used by Majuub during his battle against Super Baby Vegeta. * 10x Kamehameha (十倍かめはめ波, Jûbei Kamehameha; ; Literally meaning "10x Turtle Destruction Wave"; ): The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha Italic text''used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. * '''10x Dragon Kamehameha: '''A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku fires the 10x Kamehameha and flies through it to attack the opponent with the Dragon Fist. Goku used it during his battle against Omega Shenron. * '''5x Kamehameha:' Has the same aura color as the 10x Kamehameha, but a much smaller wave. Used by Goku in Super Saiyan form in Dragonball GT: Transformation. * Bluff Kamehameha: In this variation, the user fires confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. It is used by Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation against Omega Shenron. * Big Bang Kamehameha: A combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to try and finish off Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Name origin: "Big Bang Attack" and "Super Kamehameha". * 100x Big Bang Kamehameha. The full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha introduced in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's ultimate attack. * Bending Kamehameha: A version of the Kamehameha that the user can change the direction of willingly. * Destroyer Kamehameha: '''A Kamehameha which does more damage then any other Kamehameha. The Nexus Eye '''Stage 1: Slimula has unlocked the beginning stage of the Nexus Eye, he is able to break through any genjutsu (not affected by it) and his abilities are enhanced by 25x. Stage 2: Slimula has unlocked the Intermediate Stage of the Nexus Eye, he is able to absorb any ki based attack as long as it doesn't fill up his capacity. His abilities are enhanced by 50x. With this new eye, he could also create a purple colored shell called the Susano'o, this increases his defense by a lot however this is not the Perfect Susano'o, so it can be broken. Misc Kaioken 1 - 25: Slimula can enhance his abilities by two times a total of 25 times before getting tired. Spirit Bomb: Slimula can charge a Solar System Spirit Bomb to defeat any enemy that has an evil heart, with the Spirit Bomb he can add his own energy, and when he's about to fire he will go Super Saiyan. Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan: This enhances his abilities by 50x. He can move faster, hit harder, and he also has a better resistance to things that hurt him before. Super Saiyan 2 - 6: This enhances his abilities from 7x, to 500x. By Super Saiyan 6 he is able to activate the Nexus Eye, so he'll be more of a challenge. Supreme Super Saiyan Supreme Super Saiyan: This is the only Supreme Super Saiyan transformation he has unlocked at the moment. This enhances his abilities by A LOT. He is able to fight a lot faster, stronger and is more defensive whenever he gets hit. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles